


Long Way Home

by miss_Splendora



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Kylo Ren, Gay Hux, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, POV Hux, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Splendora/pseuds/miss_Splendora
Summary: When Kylo Ren shows up in General Hux's life, his presence alone is enough to make Hux declare war. But what Hux finds out, and who Kylo is, leads to an outcome that even Armitage Hux couldn't predict.





	Long Way Home

It may not have been necessary for General Hux to welcome his guest in the docking bay personally, but he made a point of going above and beyond. After all, he didn’t get to be a general at this ridiculously young age by doing only the things that were necessary.

Standing with his hands folded behind him, surrounded by his stormtroopers, he watched the shuttle come on board, dock, and open its doors. The masked, hooded figure who marched out of the shuttle made a strong impression on his men, he could tell, but he stood his ground as Kylo Ren approached him without wasting any time.

“General,” the man said through his vocoder, and Hux noticed a group of what has come to be known as knights of Ren leave the shuttle behind him. “I had not anticipated your presence here.”

Hux nodded his head. “I have been warned of your visit, of course, and I thought it best to welcome the Supreme Leader’s apprentice himself in person.”

The masked face unnerved him when Kylo Ren didn’t respond. What was he doing? Did he listen? Why was he being so quiet? Hux’s face didn’t even flinch, but he hated each passing second of silence.

“I don’t think I am best described as a visitor,” he finally said, cocking his head just a bit. “Has the Supreme Leader not explained? I am to be assigned to this star destroyer at a commanding capacity.”

The only reaction this got from Hux was a slightly raised eyebrow. “Interesting,” he said. “I was under the impression that I am commanding The Finalizer.” Still nothing. Still that cold demeanor and no reaction. Hux continued. “Either way, we’ll sort it out soon, I am certain. For now, we have prepared one of our best quarters for you. I can only imagine you require some rest.”

“Actually,” Ren said, and Hux felt irritation rise in him up to dangerous levels. “I have received a transmission from the Supreme Leader on my way here, and he wished to speak with us both as soon as I arrive. Lead us to your transmission room, and in the meantime your people can lead my knights to wherever they can sleep.”

“Ah. Of course. Lieutenant?” Hux ignored the arrogant commanding tone Kylo Ren used for his request and instead of making a comment, he looked to the side. Mitaka quickly joined him with a salute. Good man. “Will you be so kind as to accommodate our guests?”

“Yes, Sir,” he replied and Hux didn’t even have to look at him to know the task would be performed perfectly. He simply nodded at the master of the knights and walked in the direction of the transmission room, with two troopers following him. By the sound of heavy boots, the knight was following him, and indeed, the cloaked man was walking by his side soon. Asserting his position, huh? Very interesting, Hux thought bitterly. It seemed like those things would never end.

“Did the Supreme Leader mention what it was that he wanted to discuss?”

Kylo Ren didn’t acknowledge hearing the question, but Hux didn’t expect him to just miss it from such a short distance, so he didn’t repeat himself.

“Strategy,” the reply came, finally. “And accommodations. Not in the sense of living quarters, but our future partnership.”

“Partnership,” Hux echoed. He was the general on this ship. He had subordinates, not partners. He was the highest ranking officer, and this mystical buffoon was not even in the military ranks! Partnership! The nerve! “Interesting. Is the expectation that the Knights of Ren will enter the First Order ranks?”

“I do not think that is the plan, no,” Kylo Ren replied. “I cannot see how any of us would do well in military environment.”

“I see,” Hux said. He knew his voice was strained by now, but if anyone asked him, he couldn’t be blamed for that. This was highly unexpected and unsettling. He was prepared for a visit, not a shift in the chain of command.

They walked in silence until they went into the communications room and Hux opened the channel to reach the Supreme Leader. His guest remained quiet, and Hux allowed himself a moment of consideration. Who could it possibly be under this mask? Was it a man? Was he disfigured? Was he on the run? Where did he come from? Hux would have to learn as much about Kylo Ren as possible.

But his investigation would have to wait. Snoke came on and Hux saluted, ignoring the snort coming from behind him. 

“General,” the Supreme Leader said and Hux stood in parade rest. Kylo Ren joined him on his left. “I see you have received my apprentice already?”

“Yes, sir,” Hux nodded. “He’s only just arrived.”

“Very well. I am pleased to see his journey was successful and that you are already getting acquainted with him.”

“We are, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, and Ren made a sound that Hux could swear was a laugh. “Although I believe there was a misunderstanding. Kylo Ren seems to be under the impression that he is to stay here long-term as my equal.”

“There is no misunderstanding here,” Snoke replied and Hux felt his jaw clench. “Kylo Ren needs a home base. You are the most capable general in the First Order, and you run one of our most ambitious projects. This also leaves you away from The Finalizer when it needs leadership.”

“I see,” Hux replied slowly. “So, as I understand, he would become my co-commander on the star destroyer, but Starkiller base is still under my personal command?”

“That is correct,” Snoke conceded, and Hux felt a wave of relief coming over him. At least until he noticed Kylo Ren taking a step forward.

“Starkiller base?” Hux was satisfied to hear all of the smugness gone from Ren’s voice. “That isn’t something we had discussed, Supreme Leader.”

“That’s because this project doesn’t concern you, my apprentice. If you wish to know more, I am sure General Hux will be more than happy to explain his work to you when you divide the responsibilities on The Finalizer between the two of you.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” Hux said with a salute, and he allowed himself a tiny smirk when Kylo Ren turned sharply to look at him. So he wasn’t devoid of emotion, and he lost his smugness as soon as things stopped going the way he expected. Such a pitiful weakness. At this moment Hux knew he had nothing to worry about from Kylo Ren. All he needed was to find ways to surprise him. And with the resources he had? Oh, he would find the intel soon.

He didn’t even listen to Kylo Ren’s further whining. He stood in the comms room quietly until the meeting was over, showed the knight to his room, and as soon as he was back in his quarters, he opened his datapad and looked through the First Order database, the New Republic records, and even the Imperial archives. He knew information about Kylo Ren and his knights would have to be there somewhere. And if it was, he would find it. That’s what he did to people who came after him.

Find out the weak points.

And destroy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress that has been bugging me internally for months at this point. I am not sure how long it will end up being, but I am posting a short prologue just to give me a kick to keep working on it.
> 
> This will explore what an asexual Kylo Ren would be, just because it's how I see him, and how I don't see him portrayed nearly often enough. I hope someone enjoys it, and I do hope I can keep this thing going.


End file.
